Merry Christmas, Soul
by SingerOfTheNight
Summary: Maka's greatest Christmas present ever! Or maybe it's Souls? *A Christmas Story for you all! Please R&R!*


Maka dispised presents.

Not only that, she hated them with a passion.

Year after year, she was forced to go and unwrap the small packages under the tree, making her lips curl into a polite smile as she thanked the person who got it for her.

It was always the same; dresses, make-up, magazines, jewelry, facial products, and bath soaps. She didnt like any of that stuff. She wasn't a 'girly-girl' as some people might say, she didn't very much care for appearences. Did she wear make-up? Yes, every girl did, but not globs and globs, like the presents she recieved held.

No one saw Maka for herself, or maybe they just didn't even care to look. Either way, it didnt matter. No one took the time to really get to know the real her. The real Maka.

But, this didnt mean she didn't like giving presents.

She flipped the small chain in her hand, bouncing it up and down as she entered the apartment she shared with Soul. Closing the door behind her, she walked to the kitchen and pulled open one of the many drawers out from its' place, before reaching her hand inside of it.

Grabbing a box, a couple of bows, tape, and some gift-wrap, she set to work. Putting the chain neatly inside the small brown box and closing it, she slid the wrap over it, taping down edges and parts that were sticking up. She smiled to herself, thinking of how her roomate, Soul, would think of her charming little gift.

As soon as she slapped the red bow on top of the perfectly wrapped present, she picked it up and briskly headed to the white-haired boys' room. Sighing, she set the box on his bed and ran out, plopping on the couch.

After taking a few minutes in finding the remote, she turned the TV on and started skimming through channels, until she found her desired station. Her eyes began to droop, as sleep slowly encased her.

"Oi, Maka! Wake-Up!" A familar voice echoed through her head, making her jerk up in surprise.

As her eyes focused on the image in front of her, she saw startling red eyes staring intently into her emerald ones. But, something wasn't right.

He flashed the chain she had got him that said, 'Soul Eater', in front of her face, a small glare being thrown at her.

Her brows furrowed, "You don't like it?"

His gaze softened as he plunked down beside her, "It's not that, it's just . . ."

"Soul?"

He sighed in frustration, "I didn't . . ."

She let out a sigh of her own, "If you're going to say something, you might as well spit it out already!"

He turned toward her, a hint of regret in his eyes, "I didn't get you anything, okay?"

A wave of relief flew over Maka. No fake smiles this year.

However, Soul continued, "You're just way too freaking complicated Maka! One moment your reading a novel, then the next your watching a war movie! I've been stressing over what to give you for about a month now!"

He got up from his seat, and ran to the kitchen, coming back as quickly as he went. He slapped a blue bow on his head before speaking, "Look, I'm your present this year! Your slave, tell me what to do for an entire day!"

The dam that had been building up, overflowed and ran down Makas' face. Souls eyes widened in surprise as he ran over to her, "Maka! I said I was sorry I-"

His sentence was cut short by tiny arms being wrapped around him, shocking the poor guy.

"Oh, Soul!" Maka cried, "This is the best Christmas gift anyone has ever gotten me!" She looked up into his bewildered eyes, before clearing everything up, "No one has ever really gotten to know me! And you-" She sniffed, "You know me so well, that you can't even get me a present! I know it sounds weird, but trust me, I really love my present!"

What she did next almost made Soul piss in his pants.

Her lips brushed against his cheek, it only lasted a few moments, but for him it felt like hoped off him, before skipping gleefully to her petite room, a smile stretching across her pretty face.

A real one. No fakeness was even hinted.

Soul stood in shock a few moments until his hand raised and touched his cheek, grinning, he said to himself,

"Merry Christmas, Soul."


End file.
